Mulaney Chortle
Professor Mulaney Chortle is a recurring character in Justice ''and ''Contact, ''having previously been a guest character in ''Rewritten. '' In terms of the series narrative, Professor Chortle is a professor of joviology and guffawlogy, the study of laughter. She was later elected to the Toon Council in the second season. Appearances ''Rewritten Professor Chortle made her first appearance in "Rain" when she warned Toons hiding in the Gardens Playground that the attacking Cogs could prevent them from exiting Toontown through the Emergency Portal if they were to go sad. She partook in the Exodus from Toontown and returned three years later. ''Justice'' Professor Chortle reappeared in "Voice to the Chorus" when she was elected to the Toon Council, unseating Heidi Babel. She was inaugurated in "Trouble." In "Edicts of War," Chortle attended an impromptu Toon Council meeting in which the treachery of Ahab Ishmael was detailed, and the potential location of Bossbot HQ was unearthed. In "Castle on the Cliff," Mulaney witnessed the reopening of the tunnel that connected Oak Street to Sellbot Headquarters, previously destroyed in "Dim as an Ember." She was present in "By a Preponderance" when the Toon Resistance and Toon Council organized an elaborate and intense strike on all Cog HQs. ''Contact'' Mulaney returned in "They Came From the North" when she and the rest of the Toon Council, Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic interrogated the six Cartonians that just arrived in Toontown by ship. Her neighborhood, the Gardens, took ownership of Tick Hunter during his initial incaraceration. The Toon Council the following day ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1; Mulaney voted against the proposal. The motion was tabled. A second petition arose in "Countdown" but failed 3-3, with Mulaney voting against it once more. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Mulaney and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Mulaney and the Toon Council fought the Cogs during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Professor Chortle is based on an unnamed NPC in Toontown. A "chortle" is a type of giggle. Her first name is derived from John Mulaney, a comedian. Trivia *Professor Chortle was introduced much earlier than planned, appearing in the fifth episode of the first season. This is because there had been no monkey characters introduced in the series and the producers wanted to ensure every species was represented. *Chortle's role was expected to become more prominent in later episodes, as producers wanted a monkey to feature prominently, but instead opted to introduce Alice Carver as a monkey. Chortle's role was ultimately cut. *Chortle's character was recycled when the author was trying to decide who should succeed Heidi Babel as Councillor. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Toon Council Category:Recurring Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters